fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Great Gajau
Great Gajau is a Gajau that has grown incredibly large in size and gained a strong paralytic venom within its whiskers. Physiology It looks the same as a Gajau with a few minor differences besides its larger size, it has mildly greener toned scales and eyes that glimmer white. Behavior Just as aggressive as the regular Gajau, making attempts to attack anything that intrudes its quarry without hesitation. Abilities Due to its much more relentless nature compared to its regular counterparts, it will go as far as to jumping out of the water, fin-slapping, body slamming, etc in an attempt to get a shot at a hunter. While in the water, it uses its physical prowess but also uses its powerful tail to commit mass splashes alongside the paralytics in its whiskers to immobilise foes. Attacks Bite: It will bite the hunter. Tail Slap: It will spin its body around to slap the hunter with its tail. Roll: It will roll either to the left or the right to hit hunters. Slam: It will leap upwards from the water to slam into the position it was it. Splash: If on land, it will splash in similar fashion to Magikarp, dealing minor damage. Water Glob: Will shoot a glob of water at a hunter that is in the water. Inflicts Waterblight. Water Spit: Will aim its head outwards and shoot a glob of water at a hunter out of the water, it can reach great distances. Inflicts Waterblight. Whisker Sweep: It will sweep its whiskers around in a 360 degrees angle. Inflicts Paralysis. Whisker Charge: It will charge at a hunter with its whiskers poised. Inflicts Paralysis. Launch Bash: It will launch out of the water and ram at a neaby hunter before jumping back into the water. Launch Slam: It will launch out of the water and slam itself at a neaby hunter a few times before jumping back into the water. Pin Reel: It will grab a hunter, reeling them in and then doing a crocodile death roll until the hunter either dies or gets out of the pin. Gajau Schoolers: When the Great Gajau is present, the Gajau's present in the area will target the hunter automatically and will even go as far as to launch themselves out of the water: slamming and ramming themselves at hunters, some of them also perform super leaps that can deal extremely high damage to hunters but also kills the Gajau. Catfished: It will swim into the riverbed, and then ambush from below, dealing very high damage. Role in the Food Chain Minimal - (Extremely Low) - Low - Average - High - Extremely High - Apex - Legend Main Prey: Fish, small land fauna Arch-Rivals: Jyuratodus Tracks: Gajau fallen scales Ecology Habitat Range Found in regions that are occupied with a lot of freshwater whether it be the Wildspire Waste, Voxxed Marshes, Enclave Jungle or the freshwater parts of the Phantom Tropics. Ecological Niche Very low in the food chain, are often tackled and killed off by Jyuratodus for lurking within their vicinity, however, they have a fair arsenal against non-aquatic monsters whether it be its paralytical whiskers or the ability to shoot water globs at a great distance. Biological Adaptations It can survive on land for a longer period of time than its regular counterparts due to its over-soaked gills. Its large size can intimidate smaller predators and its paralytical fangs can be used to immobilise prey and grant the opportunity to escape from larger predators. In-Game Description Notes * Its one of the few exceptional cases of weak monsters having pin attacks. * Is made to be the beginner tier monster for underwater combat. * Credits for the attacks go to Artemis Paradox. Category:Monster Creation Category:Fish Category:Large Monster Category:2 Star Level Monster Category:ElusiveSeeker Category:Paralysis Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Water Element Monster